Painfully Stagnent
by TwoRebels
Summary: Ever been frustrated in love? Mitchie is going crazy due to Shane's games. Prob a three shot. Based of real life. Please read and help me through my own frustration!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

But still every time I walked by my phone I couldn't resist pressing a button to see if I had a new text. I knew it was obsessive but I couldn't control my desire to receive just one simple text from him.

I laid on my couch carelessly flipping through channels on my TV. My phone was on the end table by my feet to keep me from obsessively reading previous text conversations we've had.

And yeah I can see how you'd think my mental state would get better when my phone did vibrate, but it had the opposite effect. I would hear that loud buzz and completely focus in on my phone.

I told myself again and again that it would just be another update from Caitlyn's blog or someone's Twitter. But no matter how much I knew it in my head I could not stop that small sliver of hope from creeping into my body. I tried to push the hope away as I slowly reached for my phone.

Blog, the screen read. And for the thousandth time that day disappointment washed through me. I couldn't help it. Even though I knew it wouldn't be him. Every time the hope came and was followed quickly by searing disappointment.

But for some reason it was this time that it really hit me. I threw my phone onto the couch without looking at the newest update.

I had reached the point where my emotions were bottled up inside me and I searched my brain for someone to talk to. Caitlyn was always busy working on albums and her career, and she would listen to me but I didn't want to bother her again. My parents were on a week long vacation, leaving me in the house all by myself. The only other person I could think of was Ella.

And I'm not gonna lie, talking to Ella never really helped. Her advice was always, 'Go for it! Do something! You're awesome!' and I appreciated her attempt but didn't make me feel any better.

I had no other choice.

I grabbed my phone again and called Ella.

"Hey Mitchie!" she squealed, "What's up!"

"Can I complain to you for a second?" I asked, hoping I wasn't interrupting her.

"Of course!" she squealed.

"Ok, well it's obviously about Shane," I started, "I'm just really frustrated right now. Like I'm pathetic. I keep waiting for him to text me back and every time it's not him I'm disappointed all over again. And even when I get a text I get scared cause it's probably not gonna be him. And even when it is I'm scared of what his response will be. And when I'm laying in the silence on my bed waiting for a reply I have to put my phone on silent cause the vibrating makes me anxious. I'm legitimately like insane or something and I know in my head that he's not forgetting about me but I need his reassurances. I know he's probably busy and maybe he does want to see me too, and it is possible that he never read my text. He gets tons of updates from his website and his phone basically doesn't stop vibrating but still. Doesn't that mean he's not even thinking of texting me?"

"Mitchie, you should just text him," Ella told me, "He's not forgetting you he's just busy. And he doesn't want to pressure you, he probably wants you to make the first move!"

"Ella, I did text him," I responded, "That's why I'm so upset he didn't reply. He probably read it and didn't know what to say so he just ignored me."

"Nooo," Ella said, "Seriously, he wants to see you."

"Well he's leaving for Africa tomorrow so I won't even have the option of seeing him until next week."

"So he didn't even come see you before he left?"

"He's not going to," I replied, "Not when he has all that to think about."

"Mitchie, he wants to be with you," Ella assured me, "He's probably just nervous about pressuring you into his life style. I mean he is an international rock star."

"Yeah I guess," I agreed with her basically cause I was sick of the conversation, "Thanks I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!" she replied cheerfully.

I didn't really feel any better.

I was rubbing my hands across when my face when there was a knock at the door.

I groaned in frustration and slowly rolled off my couch. I didn't feel like doing anything, let alone answering my door or talking to people.

I moodily walked to the front door of my house and opened it.

Nate. Caitlyn. Lola. And our friends Jake and Alice.

"Hey guys," I said, putting on a fake smile, "What are you all doing here?"

"Well I saw on Jakes facebook that he and Alice were just hanging out," Lola started, "So I invited them over and Nate called Jake and said he was bored and once we were all together we called Caitlyn and begged her to stop working for a second and hang out."

"Then we all came to see you!" Caitlyn finished.

I let them all into my living room and we all sat down. Since there were a bunch of us and we were loud it was easy just to sit back and hang out.

Caitlyn came and sat by me as Jake danced for everyone, just cause he's ridiculous.

"So yesterday," Caitlyn, who loves telling stories, started, "I was working on some stuff at the studio and Shane stopped by and decided to stay and keep me company. And he was being so ridiculous. Like singing more than usual and laughing at everything and I had no idea why he was so happy."

"Weird," I commented, "I wonder what put him in such a good mood."

Again, my emotions squirmed inside me. I loved thinking about Shane being his ridiculous self but at the same time I wished so bad that I could be there to see it.

After awhile I walked into the kitchen to get a drink and Nate was already in there helping himself.

"Hey Nate," I said.

"Hi Michelle!" he exclaimed, "How are you."

"Ok."

"Have you talked to Shane Joseph?"

"Well I texted him last night but I'm kinda giving up hope that he's gonna reply," I explained.

"Ugh!" Nate groaned, "He's such an idiot and I hate him!"

I smiled, knowing Nate would always be there to question me.

The next couple hours went on just like this. Eventually Caitlyn noted that I was not in a good mood and rounded everyone up. I gave her a brief description of why I was upset and she rolled her eyes at Shane.

"He's so stupid," she commented, "He's probably just sitting at home obsessing over his guitar or himself in the mirror or something. Seriously his mind is always on a new song, or the awesome one he just finished writing."

I smiled and thanked my friends as they left me alone to my quiet house.

As soon as my house was filled with silence my phone made the nerve racking buzzing sound. I grabbed it off the table and saw it was an update from Twitter.

Shane Gray it read.

But no, not to me. To the whole Twitter universe.

_Hangin with the coolest people ever! Nothin could be better!_

I sadly put my phone back down.

Ok, I thought, time to be extremely depressing.

I slowly walked up to my room and grabbed my chocolate stash. I then curled up on my couch with a blanket and took a bite of the chocolate as I scrolled through my iTunes on my lap top.

I was waiting for any song to stick out to me.

I clicked on my guilty pleasures playlist and saw my Disney movie songs. I found the right song.

I turned up my volume and started blaring Just Wanna Be With You, yes from High School Musical 3.

All it took were those first few notes on the piano and I felt the constriction in my throat. Tears were already welling in my eyes. The words hit me hard. Even the happy parts made me think of what I wanted with Shane. And the chorus was exactly how I felt.

I would do anything to be with Shane.

I sang along at the top of the lungs, knowing no one could hear me. I sobbed half of the words and knew I looked a mess. I could feel a mix of make up and tears rolling down my face but I just kept singing and crying.

When the song ended I continued lying in a ball on my couch. I let myself lay in my own self pity sometimes. It helped to let it out. But as I lay there curled against my couch a memory of Shane started forcing itself into my mind.

**Flashback**

We were at Jake's cabin. Up in the woods. No one around. No cameras. No fans. Just us hanging out. And of course the alcohol that Jake found in the fridge of his cabin. Shane, Alice, and Jake decided to give the alcohol a try.

Two hours later Shane was wasted. I was sitting at the fire, all by myself on a bench. I watched Shane carefully walk up to the fire. He stood for a few minutes talking to everyone.

I sat quietly on my bench. I hadn't been talking much at all. I kind of hoped Shane and I could talk on this cabin trip, but the alcohol kind of ended that possibility. I wasn't mad that he was drinking, I just wasn't sure how to act. So I remained silent.

Shane stood for a few more minutes then came and sat by me. He pressed right up next to me, and continued talking in the conversation.

This continued through the night. Every time I wasn't sitting by Shane he would move across the group and sit right next to me.

It was driving me crazy! I obviously loved it. I loved being close to him and I loved that he wanted to sit by me.

But why in hell couldn't he do this sober!

Caitlyn asked him to come sit by her cause she wanted to hear the funny things he was saying but he refused. He stayed on the bench next to me.

And then of course there was the moment of the night that reminds me how much I want to be with Shane.

"Hey," he mumbled so only I could hear, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered honestly.

"Do you feel awkward?" he asked, referring to the fact that this was the first time I had ever seen him drunk.

"No," I told him, "I'm fine."

"Good," he breathed, "I don't want to make you feel awkward."

Two hours after this Shane was plopping down next to me on the floor of the cabin.

"Bed time," He mumbled.

"Yep."

"When I close my eyes, everything spins," he whispered to me, "But its too dizzy eyes open."

He dropped his head down suddenly on the pillow and groaned.

He lifted his head again and stared down at me.

"I think I had a little too much," he admitted.

I smiled, not sure what to say.

He dropped his head again, hitting mine on the way down.  
"'M Sorry," he mumbled.

His hand reached up and rubbed my head softly, "I'm sorry."

I told him it was ok and he removed his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said one more time.

But I knew that last time he meant for being drunk all night.

"It's ok," I assured him again.

**End Flashback.**

Now let me explain a bit. As Camp Rock ended me and Shane stayed really good friends and everyone thought we'd be best friends. But our feelings got in the way. I knew Shane liked me and I could not believe it. But I was scared. Scared that it wouldn't last or that I would rush into it without being sure that I liked him.

That's when things got awkward. We still talked and hung out with all our friends, but we didn't touch anymore. We'd sit next to each other, but our legs wouldn't touch. Caitlyn would hit him and fix his shirt for him when she disagreed with his outfit. But I just felt awkward touching him. And he told Caitlyn he was afraid to make contact with me, cause he didn't want to freak me out. This went on til I realized that all I wanted was Shane.

I finally got the courage to text him, "Can we talk?" I had asked.

He was glad and we ended up admitting how much we care about each other. But nothing changed. We were more comfortable around each other yeah and as time passed we learned it wasn't awkward to make contact, but we never text or hang out.

**Flashback **

The last guests from Nate's party had left an hour ago. Caitlyn, Lola, Ella, Jake, Alice, Shane, Nate, Jason, and I were the only ones left. We had tried to go for a walk but there were too many people out that wanted pictures with Connect 3.

Instead we just ate snack and played games in Connect 3's house.

The nine of us were now lounging in the downstairs living room of their house.

Shane and I were laying near each other on the ground, watching the TV. Our friends were channeling surfing and laughing at the ridiculous things they came across.

"It's five in the morning," Shane mumbled to me, setting down his phone.

"You're gonna be dead at your concert tomorrow," I pointed out.

Shane groaned and set his head down on his pillow cutely.

"Do you wanna go downstairs?" he mumbled to me, "It's quieter and cooler."

"Yeah," I agreed, "And I have to get my phone to set my alarm."

"I'll set mine for you too," Shane offered, making me smile, "So we make sure you remember to get up."

"Yeah, my dad wouldn't be happy if he had to wait in the driveway forever."

Shane smiled and followed me down to the basement.

Jason was already sleeping on the floor. I smiled and dropped my pillow on the ground across the room from him. Shane followed suit and dropped his pillow right next to mine.

We both lay down and though my eyes were closed, I turned my face in towards Shane. We lay silently for a few minutes and I just took in the warmth I could feel coming from Shane. I tried to sleep but couldn't stop fantasizing about being with Shane, and then in happened.

It was so simple and quick, but was the biggest deal ever.

Shane's arm draped across my back and his hand rested on my arm. I couldn't control the grin from breaking across my face. I wasn't sure how to respond, but I did cuddle closer to him. We pressed together and Shane kept his grip around me. I couldn't have been happier as I drifted off to sleep in his arms for the first time.

**End Flashback**

I can't explain how much cuddling meant to me. He had actually showed his feelings for me. And that's the memory I held on to. He was sober and had made contact with me. So when he wouldn't text me back, or wouldn't ask me to hang out, that's what I held onto.

Do you think I'm a pathetic mess? Sometimes I agree with you.

Let me just explain. A rock star showed interest in me and from the second I realized that I do in fact like him too he has had control of my emotions. I never thought I would be one of the girls whose everyday life is affected by some guy, but I guess it's not that bad when it's just some guy. Cause to you, it's not some guy.

/

I rolled over in my bed and glanced at the clock. It was 9:30. I wondered for a second why I was so wide awake, but then I remembered going to bed at 11:30 last night. I had signed on to Twitter and gone to Caitlyn's page. There were three tweets I a row of links that Shane had posted for her. The weird jealousy had seared through me. I knew they would never date but it was so hard. Shane has told me he likes me but he's still more comfortable talking to Caitlyn. And due to her line of work they get to see each other all the time. And that's what I'm jealous of. How much time they spend together. And how I never see either of them.

Anyway I got out of bed this morning and grabbed my phone off my dresser.

_1 New Message: Shane_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stared at the screen for a full five seconds before pressing ok.

"shiiiit! i just remembered i leave tomorrow morning for africa and i didn't have any days to hang out with you :( I miss you and laying with you"

My heart was legit pounding as I read the text again and again and again.

He would never know how much that one simple text meant to me. How it legitmentely turned my whole mood around. How it made me smile and my inside squirms. It made me realize how pathetic I am, but I don't care! Cause Shane is sad face about not getting to see me and he wants to lay and cuddle with me!

But through my happiness I also hated myself. I had gone to bed legit 5 minutes before he texted me that! Why couldn't I have just stayed awake? I scolded myself then decided to reply anyway, maybe there was still hope of having a conversation with him!

"i seriously only go to bed early the nights you text me, i'm not that lame! but i'm gonna miss you and it sucks we didn't get to hang out. we definitely should when you get back!"

I sent the message and set my phone down quickly. I couldn't just sit here and wait to see if he responded so I walked out of my room and went to brush my teeth. When I was done, he still hadn't responded so I left my phone in my room and went to shower. I heard my phone vibrate as I was about to step into the shower and walked back to my room.

Anyway, you don't need to hear all of the embarassing details about how nervous and pathetic I get. Point is, he replied!

"yeah we definietly will when I get back. but next time you see me I'll probably be incoherent. you better not be forgetting the party we're having when I get back!"

Shane was so stupid. He knew if he got caught drinking at one of the sneaky parties our friends had he literaly be killed. Not only by his agents and managers but by Nate and probably a lot of teenage girls moms. But he was convinced they wouldn't get caught because they were smart about it. And someday it won't be such a big deal, but obviously Shane is still currently underage.

Moving on. No one cares about the next week of my life. No Shane. No depression, cause I still had the proof in my phone that Shane missed me and wanted to see me. Let's fastforward to when exciting stuff happens. The Welcome Home Shane Party.

The only guests were Jake, Caitlyn, Lola, Ella, Alice, Shane, Nate, Jason, and I. "The Pack" Everyone except me and Caitlyn were partying and taking shots.

The two of us were always the moms. Someone had to say sober to take care of the stupid friends. After everyone was pretty much messed up we dispersed through the house and everyone was doing there own thing.

"Mitchie," Shane mumbled stumbling over to me, "Will you read me a book. I want to look at a book. Help me up stairs."

I smiled and took Shane's hand to support him up the stairs. We went to Jake's bedroom and Shane pulled a World Record book off the shelf and dropped down on the bed. I sat down next to him and we started flipping thorugh the pages. When Shane saw something he liked he would pet the picture or lay on the book. When there was something the slightest been trippy or confusing "Turn the page! I can't look at that!"

Everyone else was extremely annoyed by Shane, but I couldn't be. Cause even though he was drunk he was with me. And I wasn't gonna complain.

I spent the whole night with Shane, helping him around and talking to him. Until around 3 in the morning when Nate took control. He hadn't drank as much as everyone else so he was being responsible, making sure everyone was ok and making people go to bed.

"Shane," he was saying, "You have stuff to do tomorrow. You seriously have to go to bed."  
"No!" Shane whined, "Please a little longer. Please let me stay awake. I don't want to go."

This went on for a few minutes until Shane made eye contact with me.

Then with Caitlyn, Jake, Alice, and Nate all in the room with us, Shane reached his hand out to me. I grabbed it and continued staring at me.

"Come with me," he said, so everyone could hear.

I smiled as my heart soared.

"Ok."  
That was all it took and Shane went right along with Nate and straight up to bed. I had every intention of going up wtih Shane and just cuddling with him. But apparetnly no one else did.

Within five minutes everyone told me it was stupid to go up there and basically forbid me from doing it.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn said to just me, "Seriously don't. Its ok when you're both sober but don't go lay with him when he's like this."

So I didn't.

My phone vibrated a few times in my pocket.

Two new messages from Shane.

"come upppp please please please please!"

"I just wan t lay here wit.h you,"

My heart dropped as my desire to go lay with him seared through me. But everyone knew he had just text me and everyone convinced me not to.

I didn't get to see him in the morning cause I had to leave early. So needless to say, all day I was uneasy. I couldn't stop thinking about how I didn't lay with Shane. I couldn't stop wondering if he cared. And it was these feelings that led me to go something that, for me, was very bold.

It was around midnight the night after Shane's welcome home party. I was laying in my bed with my phone. My parents, who were home now, were already asleep and I had just got a text from Shane saying he was bored.

After a short meaningless conversation I said to him.

"hey i don't know if this matters but i wanted to come upstairs last night but everyone was against it."

And then I waited. Ten agonizing minutes. And then he finally responded.

"well that definitely matters to me. :) just tell them they're stupid and you're a big girl. It's not like i was gonna try to rape you. I just wanted you to be there so we could talk and cuddle. next time will you yell at them until they let you lay with me?"

And I was filled with a mixture of sadness that I hadn't cuddled with him and happiness at the amazing text he had just sent me.

Even better, we continued to text just for fun for almost two hours.

And this continued for the next month. We would text about nothing. He text me when he was bored. We hung out a few times.

He asked me how I honestly feel at the parties when he gets drunk. If I'm annoyed or what. He asked if I would ever take a few shots. But he didn't care if I didn't cause it was up to me.

There was the time he complained cause I couldn't go hang out with "The Pack". Then he text me while with them saying he wished I was there so bad!

Once after just the two of us hung out he texted me "thanks for hanging out with me. all i could think about today is how bored i'll be tomorrow when i'm sitting through meetings for the band. but now all i can think about is you :)."

Ok, again you get the point. My life is awesome! Shane and I are finally at the point where we can text each other cute things and talk about nothing and hang out just the two of us and weeeeeee!

For the first time, I see a real possibility of us dating. That's right I said.

If only I knew the first time I thought this, that I had thought too soon.

**Thanks for reading PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**This story really means something to me so it's great to hear your thoughts and opinions! Especially on the writing style cause it's a little different than what I usually do.**


	3. Chapter 3

So I just need an honest response. Does anyone want this to continue?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"No my life is boring," I was saying into my phone, "You freakin performed on live TV today, tell me how your day was."

"Mitchie I'm always telling stories about concerts and interviews and the glamorous rock star life I lead," Shane joked, "It's not exciting anymore."  
"It's exciting to me," I replied, smiling as I dropped down on my bed, "Where are you right now?"  
"Nate, Jason, and I are in the limo," he told me, "They're arguing about something stupid and probably don't even notice I'm on the phone. We're staying in a hotel tonight cause we have to get up early for a shoot."

"When are you gonna be back in town?" I asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," he replied happily, "And we're gonna hang out after that right?"  
"Eh I don't know," I joked, "I might be too busy."

"I'll pick you up at 6," he replied, "Sorry, I gotta go. Bye"

I closed my phone and sighed happily.

Shane Gray was my...not boyfriend.

Oh yeah, by the way, we're still not dating. . . .

I walked downstairs and into my kitchen where my parents were talking.

"Hey," I said, "Nothing's going on tomorrow night right?"  
"Not for me," my mom replied, "I have a reception to cater tonight, but no events planned for tomorrow. Why, what's up?"

"Oh it's just Shane's coming home and he asked me to hang out," I explained, "We'll probably end up here since his house is a little hard to access sometimes."

"That's what he gets for being famous," my dad noted, "But that's ok with me."

So I spent the next 24 hours being excited to hang out with Shane.

asdkjf;askdj;fkasjd;fkja;sdkjf;asdj;jd;kjd;jdjdjd

I had been right, and Shane would just be coming to hang out here. I had nothing to do all day, except wait for him to get here! He, of course had another party to go to and other people to see before coming over.

I had complained about being bored so much that my mom handed me a huge box of old photo albums and stacks of pictures and told me to sort them and put some in albums. I put on some music and spread myself out in the living room.

I actually enjoyed doing this. There were some ridiculous pictures in there.

An hour later I was starting another album when my phone vibrated and I reached for it happily.

_1 New Message: From Shane_

_Sorry! I had to take Nate somewhere. I'll be there in ten._

I smiled happily, loving how normal and right that felt.

Sure enough ten minutes later Shane was walking in to my living room. He casually sat down on the floor with me and started flipping through pictures.

"Hey," I said.  
"Hey," he smiled, "Sorry I took so long. We were at that picnic for the label and Caitlyn and Jen were there so I ended up talking to them."

"It's fine," I replied, "I've just been sorting these pictures. Some of them are from when I was in like kindergarten."

"I love pictures!" he replied picking one up, "This one's so funny! You have to keep it!"

He had taken a picture of me and my cousin when we were like three and handed it to me. I was planning on putting it back in the box, but since he suggested it I added it to the album.

"I seriously hate that you're not with us when we're working on the album," he went on, "Yesterday me and Jake were so hung over, but we had to go to the meeting. It was so scary! Jake almost passed out!"  
And he continued to fill me in on all the stories of everything I miss when he and the guys and Caitlyn are at work all day. He told me about his and Jake's hangover, knowing that I wouldn't' judge him for it. We also talked about The Pack, and drama and all kinds of things. We ended up talking about all my different best friends I went through in elementary school and I told him about my small class of ten in sixth grade.

After awhile of just talking and sitting on my floor we went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"What's this?" Shane asked, pointing to a pitcher of juice on my counter.

"Homemade apple juice, " I replied, "It's delicious."

I poured a glass for him to taste.

"My mom just made it, so it's not cold yet," I warned, "How is it?"

"It's really good," he said, "But I don't know what it usually tastes like. You try it."

He handed me his cup and I took a sip.

"It's still good, " I replied, "But I don't think it's done yet."

"Ooh!" Shane exclaimed, "Destroy the evidence!"

I laughed as he grabbed the cup and rinsed it out a few times, as if my mom would care that we tasted her apple juice.

By the time he was done rinsing the cup he had been distracted by a tub of foam letters

"Why do you have these?" he chuckled grabbing the tub and bringing them over to the table.

"I made a sign for one of my moms's catering jobs," I replied, "Those would be the extras."

Shane smiled as we sat down at the table.

"This could be fun!"

He immediately started sifting through the letters. It only took me a second to notice he was spelling out Shane.

I watched happily as he added the final letter, then thought about what to spell next.

My smile grew larger as he grabbed an M and an I.

"Oh here we go," he said happily. He slid the Mitch from name near to his so our names were sharing and E.

Something so simple pleased me so much. And even cuter, he took his phone out and took a picture before deciding what to spell next.

We spent some more time spelling things out, laughing and talking. This went on til about 11:00 when Shane got a text from Nate.

"Shit," He mumbled, "Mitchie I gotta go. Nate's about to flip shit. Apparently we have to be somewhere at five in the morning and we have to leave in like two hours. I seriously had no idea!"  
"It's ok," I laughed, "I don't want Nate to freak out."

We quickly put away the letters then I walked with Shane to my front door.

He put on his shoes then we both stepped out onto my front porch. We were surrounded in complete darkness except a small lamp above my door. I had my fingers crossed that he would give me just a quick hug before leaving me.

"Alright well I guess I'll see ya later," he said stepping closer to me.

Before I could respond he had moved again and his arms were around me. My head rested perfectly on his chest and I smiled.

He pulled away too quick, but I only had a second to be sad.

Before it could register in my mind Shane was leaning for me and our lips were touching. I tried to kiss back while thinking about his lips on mine and his hands on my waist.

After the quick kiss he pulled away and paused for a second. My hands were resting on his sides and his hands were on mine. I don't remember looking at each other.  
"Night," he whispered.

And with that he was gone.

My head was reeling and my heart pounding and my excitement boiling.

I ran back into my house and straight to my room.

I looked at the mirror and saw the happiness etched across my own face.

I ran over that moment in my head trying to remember everything. Our first kiss.

So simple. So nice. It felt so right. I was supposed to be with him. If not, I wouldn't feel so happy right now!

Now you're probably wondering about that previous warning. About thinking too soon. Just you wait.

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors! I did my best to check it real quick. But I'd rather get it out to you guys then spend a lot of time correcting it. Who knows when I'd have time to do that then you'd just have to wait! Thanks**

**Also, please tell me what you think, or how you feel while reading this! Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I'm honestly soooo sorry. I know exactly how annoying and frustrating it is when you're reading a story that isn't being updated and usually I finish writing before I even start posting. But in this case, I don't know if I can finish this story. As I said, it is based off of real events and now that it's all over, I don't have as much inspiration to write this. I may someday, so I'm gonna ask if anyone still care, what you want me to do.

I can keep doing nothing for now and hope I get the inspiration someday.

I can just stop now and post nothing else for it.

Or I can finish it in one chapter basically just explaining how it all ends.

What would you like?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok everyone, I'm done being wishy-washy! I'm gonna pound this thing out! Thank you so much for sticking with me, and please drop me a few last reviews! It honestly really really helps!**

Oh yes, everything was finally where it should be. Shane and I were so comfortable around each other. We could text, talk, say cute things to each other, do cute things, and it all came together with that first kiss!

As soon as he had left that night I ran to my bedroom, beaming. I stared at myself in the mirror, unable to wipe the grin of my face. My mind ran over the kiss again and again and again! I changed into my pajamas and dropped down on my bed. My lap top was lying next to me so I opened it up and started playing my favorite songs!

I wasn't ready to tell my parents yet, so I decided just to celebrate in my room. I went on the internet and checked out all of my favorite sites before ending up on Twitter.

I scrolled through, seeing tweets from my favorite celebrities and some from Caitlyn, Nate, Jake, and the rest of The Pack. But two pages down, my heart soared. A tweet from Shane Gray from 20 minutes ago.

_She's got you so high and you don't even know yet!_

I didn't know if it was a quote from a song, a movie, or what but it was posted five minutes after he left my house. Out there on Twitter for the whole world to see. Fans would be freaking out wanting to know who or what it was about. But he did it anyway, for me!

Needless to say, that night when I fell asleep nothing could have punctured my happiness.

**Asdklfja;skldjfakdsjf;asjd;lfkjas;dfjsdfasdfkjasd;lfkjasldf**

And my happiness continued over the next few days. It was around July 20th. The kiss had occurred two days ago and Shane and I had been texting since then.

Today I was helping my mom at a catering job. We were there really early to clean some table and set everything up. As I wiped down the last table, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Odd. I knew Caitlyn was working and Nate, Jason, and Shane were probably with her. And the rest of The Pack had gone to see a movie. And even if Caitlyn was already done working with Connect 3, Shane never really text me until late at night when he had some free time. I dried off my hands before pulling my phone out.

_1 New Message: Shane_

I smiled spread on my face as I pressed View Now.

_Hey, how's working with your mom?_

And again, you probably think I'm a pathetic girl because that meant a lot to me. But need I remind you this was Shane Gray, texting me just to see what was up. This was the first guy I really really liked and the first month we were really comfortable around each other.

I replied telling him we were just cleaning right now, so our conversation continued. He informed me that Cait, Jason, Nate, and he were done working and just went to the mall to hang out. I grinned, knowing he usually didn't text me when he was hanging with friends. After an hour or so he remembered I was working and said:

_Oh crap! You're working and still texting me. You're mom's gonnnna fiiiiire youuuuu!_

I assured him she wouldn't, but he stopped replying anyway.

**;lakjd;akljsd;kfjas;kdjfaksjdfklasdj;kajdsfjs;djasdkja;sdj;asdja;sdf**

As the days went on Connect 3 continued working on their new album. It was set to drop towards the beginning of August so needless to say, it was their main focus right now. They were working on it, or promoting it every night of the week. And somehow Nate, Jason, and Shane were finding time to hang with Jake and some of their other guy friends on weekends.

Then on one Friday in the last week of July, I was set to go work with Caitlyn. She was helping me edit my EP album. I walked towards the studio where Caitlyn had been spending her whole summer with Connect 3, and smiled as I saw the three guys coming up.

They were cracking up as I approached, but I caught Shane's eye at the last second. He looked surprised and managed a wave before I disappeared into the studio.

"You ready for this?" Caitlyn exclaimed as I walked into the room she was working in.

"I guess," I replied, "Well, I'm definitely ready for the slow ones."

"What's wrong?" she asked looking up from the screens in front of her.

"I just passed Shane," I stated, "He even managed a wave."

"You've got to be kidding," she replied, "That douche still hasn't text you?"

"Nope," I said, "Not since that day we were texting when I was helping my mom. And, no we haven't hung out since we kissed."

"Well, he has been really busy," Caitlyn said, "But I'm sorry, I don't think that's all it is."

"What?" I questioned, "What else is there?"

"Well, uh, you know how he's been hanging out with Jake and his friends recently. Jake's friend Zander isn't really the best influence."

"And by that you mean…?"

"Well Zander lives by himself. He's apparently going to Community College in the fall, but you can probably count on your two hands how many times he went to class last semester. And his house is secluded. He can get Shane and their other friends of their in a van and somehow Shane has been able to elude the paparazzi. "

"So basically Shane has made some new friends and is spending all his time drinking with him,"  
I clarified.

"Yeah," Caitlyn agreed, "Zander has some serious alcohol connections. But when Shane's in here and they're planning out the tour, he's perfectly normal. Joking, laughing, being stupid. So it's not like he's completely changed."

"Well, let's get started," I said changing the subject, "I have to be ready for the tour too."

**A;lksdjfalkjapbiandsiaidsj;jfpaiepajknmmcmn;kjzcxn;kj;**

August rolled around and Connect 3's album dropped, breaking some new records and causing pandemonium for the boys everywhere they went. I continued working on mine, just Caitlyn and I. Except of course when she was off haning with Jackie, one of Zander's friends.

Yeah Caitlyn and Jackie had gotten pretty close. And though Caitlyn never drank, she did start hanging at Zander's almost every weekend. She, Zander, Shane, Jackie they appeared to be inseparable.

Well, as for me and Shane, I still hadn't texted to him. And other than the slight wave and being at the album release party, I hadn't seen Shane since the kiss.

You may wonder why I didn't just text him. Why didn't I just take control and do something about it. It might end this constant feeling of dread and disappointment in my stomach. It might remind me that I still had Shane, even though I was losing Caitlyn. Caitlyn had been drifting from me since the beginning of summer. But it wasn't so bad then, cause I had Shane. Even thought she and Shane were best friends too, he wasn't texting her the cute things he was texting me.

But I didn't even have that now.

So why wouldn't I just text him. Remember who I am. Shy Mitchie Torres. With a sometimes best friend wh_o constantly told me that Shane was getting drunk with Zander whenever he could._

'_Wow, I completely hate Shane right now,' she texted me one night, 'Jackie just asked him about you and was like You never even talk to her anymore! And he just said Oh, and turned away.'_

So believe it or not, things like that didn't really encourage me to give him a call.

In fact nothing in my summer had been happy or encouraging since that kiss. Other than working, I hadn't even hung with Caitlyn, my best friend, more than twice.

Until one day, I got a visit from Nate.

"I'm so annoyed with Shane right now," he fumed, "And I want to do something about it."

"What can you do?" I asked, fighting off my confusion.

"He is just an ass to you!" Nate exclaimed, "And I'm sick of him ignoring you!

"Look Nate, if ignoring me is what he wants to do then I'd rather let it go and save myself the embarrassment of being turned down by him," I explained, "I mean some closure would be nice but what can I do?"

"Leave it to me."

And as Nate sat down on my couch and started thinking, my mind began to drift.

It always did, always back to Shane. Remembering everything that went down between us. Wondering if he ever thought about me. Deciding whether or not we were completely over. And realizing more and more that I needed some kind of closure.

"I got it," Nate exclaimed, "Listen to this. 'Listen, I know it's none of my business, but Mitchie is one of my best friends and she deserves to be treated right. I'm not asking you to tell my anything and I'm not trying to be awkward but I think you at least owe her something. If you don't agree you can ignore this and she'll never know, but at least think about it for a second.'"

Nate looked up at me and smiled.

"See," he said, "It doesn't make you sound desperate, it's all true, and it will hopefully make Shane realize what an ass he is. So can I send it?"

My nerves swelled inside me and my first reaction as to say No, but deep down I was dying to hear Shane's response, so slowly I nodded.

It was five agonizing minutes after Nate hit send that we got a reply.

'Thanks Nate, you're right man. I had no idea she felt that way, I'll definitely let her know.'

And just a minute later my phone vibrated too.

A new message from Shane.

'_Mitchie, hey. Now that the album has dropped I think we really need to talk. We definitely need to hang out sometime this week and talk about everything. I heard that people have been telling you to start talking to other people, and I just think we need to talk first. I want you to know I'm not mad at you at all and I really do still like you. And, contrary to popular belief, you and my other friends have not been lowered on my list of priorities because of alcohol.'_

**Well, what do you think? Sorry if some of the album making, Mitchie album business, tour stuff isn't all logical. I assure you it is necessary for the rest of the story. Please review.**

**And a huge thanks to HopingToInspire. **


End file.
